The present invention relates to a mounting channel and presentation means for mounting presentation elements.
It is generally known in exhibition stand construction to use extruded mounting channels as supporting structural elements for planar or for curved structural components. It is general practice in exhibition stand construction to require that the structural components be self-supporting in order to allow easy transportation and assembly of the elements of which the exhibition stand is composed. On the other hand, sufficient stability of the elements must be guaranteed in order to prevent, for example, the exhibition stand from being damaged by the visitors of the exhibition and to guarantee the required degree of public safety.
At the same time, the presentation means should be both flexible and have, if possible, smooth enclosing elements to permit visually effective presentation. Fixing the presentation means on the building as such is not possible, or not desired, in most of the cases.
It is the object of the present invention to permit both planar and curved presentation elements to be simultaneously mounted on the same supporting element.
Starting out from the generic mounting channels and presentation means, the invention achieves this object by the characterizing features of the independent claims.
A mounting channel for mounting presentation elements has a curved, especially convex outer contour resembling the shape of a segment of an ellipse. A U-section is additionally inscribed in that outer contour.
A presentation means according to the invention comprises at least a base and mounting channels projecting from the base. Curved presentation elements can be mounted between two mounting channels. In addition to the mounting means of the curved presentation elements independent presentation elements for planar structural components are also formed on the mounting channels.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the claims and also from the specification and the drawings, it being understood that the different features may be implemented in an embodiment of the invention or in other applications either each alone or as sub-combinations of several features and may as such constitute advantageous and independently patentable embodiments for which protection is claimed. The division of the specification into several sections and the sub-titles used herein are not meant to limit the generality of the statements contained thereunder.